iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Armor
The Stealth Armor is a variation of the Iron Man suit. History Tony used this armor in Field Trip to sneak into Stark Tower and investigate his father's vault, but its power cells went dead while he was still in the building. After Tony barely managed to get out without getting arrested, he and his friends arranged a school field trip to find, repair, and get the Stealth armor out of the building. It has a lot of setbacks, but the plan was a success and they got it out without getting into serious trouble. He used the Stealth armor again in Panther's Prey to follow an AIM hover transport and keep an eye out for the Black Panther without being seen. However, they were both discovered and the transport started shooting at them, resulting in the Panther being hurt and brought back to the Armory for recovery. The armor was shown exploding by an overload in the season one finale, Tales of Suspense Part 1. Iron Man later used a rebuilt Stealth armor to follow the Ghost when he stole his armor specs from the Armory in Ghost in the Machine. But he failed and the Ghost got away. He later found him and, enraged, beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, destroy him and everyone knows Iron Man's true identity, which he is planning to do once he turns 18 and takes over Stark International. Iron Man lets him go. Both Stealth Armor have different paint in episodes... *Field Trip - Red and Yellow Suit *Panther's Prey - Black and Red Lasers *Tales of Suspense - Black and Red Lasers - Exploded *Ghost in the Machine - Black and Red Laser - Redesigned and Invented again Description In its first appearance, the Stealth Armor was initially similar to the original red and gold armor, but with a different chestplate and a slightly different design. In its next appearance, it has a new design almost completely black with red lights. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength:' It increases the wearer's strength to immense levels. *'Enhanced Durability:' The armor has great durability against attacks. *'Flight:' It can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions. **'Repulsors:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. **'Energy Shield:' They can project a force field that defends the user and others near him from attacks. **'Divert Power:' Iron Man can divert its energy through his repulsors to activate certain machines. *'Unibeam:' The armor's power source on the chest can emit a powerful concussive beam. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The armor can manipulate magnetism to repel metal objects. *'Invisibility Function:' The Stealth armor can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to cameras and sensors, even those used by Stark International. The armor could even dampen the sound of his boot jet thrusters. Unfortunately, this function easily burns up the power cells after a short period of time and shut down the systems. *'Hacking: '''It can use it hands to access doors to open. Weaknesses *'Power Usage': It would appear the steath capability severely drains its power over a short period of time, if using for a long time. Przechwytywanie6.PNG Przechwytywanie5.PNG Przechwytywanie4.PNG Przechwytywanie3.PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG Przechwytywanie.PNG See also *'Iron Man Armor''' Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor